Hurt
by Barbarablue7241
Summary: After a demon tries to kill Piper and Chris reacts in a very strange way is when The Charmed Ones and Leo are tired of their neurotic witchliter's secrets. They want to know the truth about him, even if they have to go into his memories to do it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in this story.

**Author's Note:** Hi! Welcome to my Chris revelation fanfiction. I've actually been waiting a long time to write one of these. I just didn't know how to start it. Anyway this sort of revelation has been used a lot. So I thought I would try a go at it too!

The fic is centered around after Prince Charmed. So post Prince Charmed. That means Chris has just been kicked out. Leo doesn't necessarily trust him but he wants to try too. For Wyatt. Phoebe is still living in Hong Kong with Jason (I think. I haven't seen Charmed in a while) and Paige is living with Richard. Piper is living in the Manor. Alone.

So, I hope you like it. Please review.

**Hurt**

**Summary:** After a demon tries to kill Piper and Chris reacts in a very strange way is when The Charmed Ones and Leo are tired of their neurotic witchliter's secrets. They want to know the truth about him, even if they have to go into his memories to do it.

Chapter One: The Demon Attack That Started It All.

Piper Halliwell stood in the Halliwell Manor, a tea mug in her hands. It was a particularly quiet day in the manor. Well as quiet as it can get if you're a witch and demons are constantly attacking you at all hours of the day. But today was different. There were no demons attacking today, well at least no signs of them yet.

In all honesty Piper was expecting Chris to come orbing into the manor as soon as she woke up hurrying her to get ready to vanquish whatever demon that may be after Wyatt. But then she remembered that she kicked him out. Ah, Chris Perry. The annoying, neurotic witchlighter from the future. When he first came Piper didn't seem to mind him that much, but that was before he told her that her child would grow up to be evil.

The one that told her that her baby boy, her sweet baby would grow up to terrorize the world with his powers. That he would grow up to be evil, to… to _kill_. It was impossible! Wyatt was a source of good, of pure good. Chris was lying, he _had _to be lying. It's what he always does after all. He lies to them, manipulates them. So why should they believe him? In all of the months he's been here, they barely know him! And when they try to get a smidge of knowledge from the future his only words are the words "future consequences".

Telling Piper and Leo that their kid, Phoebe and Paige's nephew, is evil in his future was the last straw! Piper had kicked him out. They haven't seen him since, and you know what, Piper didn't really seem to care. Neither did her sisters. Or Leo.

So yeah, it was pretty quiet. And Piper was cherishing the moment. In was now 9:30 PM. A loud cry was heard seconds later. Piper turned in her seat to find the source of the noise. It was Wyatt's baby monitor. Piper sighed, putting her mug down on the end table next to her. She got up from her seat on the living room couch. She began to make her way up to Wyatt's nursery.

Christopher Perry Halliwell was hurt. Not physically, just emotionally. When Chris decided to go back in time to stop his future from happening he expected his family to not trust him right away, he wouldn't trust him either. But he didn't expect them to hate him. He didn't expect Piper Halliwell, his mother, to tell him to get out of her house, the house he grew up in. Having his mother look at him with such distrust, for her to kick him out of the house he grew up in in such an uncaring tone hurt. It hurt bad.

In all of Chris' life he had always been his mother's baby. Her peanut_. _But he was nothing to her now. He was nothing to his aunts. He was nothing to his aunt Paige, who had influenced him greatly. Especially his sarcasm. He was nothing to his aunt Phoebe, the woman that always used to pinch his cheeks until they were red and sore for days. And sure, he was nothing to his... _father_. Chris cringed at the word, he never considered Leo his father. He was never anything to Leo anyway. Just a mere sperm donor.

Chris tried, he really did, to separate his family from the past from in the future. But it was hard, especially when they looked at you with mistrust and hate.

When he told his family that their nephew, Piper and Leo's child was going to turn evil he knew it had been his mothers last straw. She had kicked him out. Accused him of lying. All because there was no way their precious baby boy would turn out to be evil. There was no way Wyatt could be evil.

Chris laughed at that statement. If only they saw the future….. because you know what? Wyatt is evil in his future. He grows up to terrorize the world. To kill people, including Chris' fiance. But never his family. No, he _never_ killed his family... and yet they _stil__l _died. His mother died when he was fourteen. Wyatt and Chris' sister, Melinda, died at the age of sixteen. He lost his Aunt Paige temporarily until she became a full whitelighter and his Aunt Phoebe for good. Then there were the cousins. Phoebe's daughter Prue was the only one that died but not the only one they lost. One of Paige's twins (Tamora) and one of Phoebe's daughters (Parker) joined Wyatt. They joined him on the path to evil.

The path that he tried to get all of his family on, especially Chris for he is the only one that can rival Wyatt's power. Then there's the fact that he just wanted his brother with him. Of course he would never admit that out loud though. Wyatt spent half of his rise to evil trying to convince his brother that together they could rule the world. Together they couldn't be stopped. That they would be unconquerable. Chris always refused. Chris believed his brother could be saved. Chris believed that something or someone had turned his brother the way he was. After all Wyatt didn't show any signs of him being evil. It only started happening after….The Event. After their mother's death. So Chris decided he just needed to find a way to save his brother. And he had found a way. Chris decided to go back in time. To stop whatever evil that turned him.

But he was running out of time. Whatever happened to Wyatt to turn him evil happened before he was born. And now his mother and aunts didn't trust him. No one did.

So Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge hurt and alone. Chris sighed, letting a stray tear fall down his face. He got up wiping the tear from his face. He looked out at the San Francisco City one more time before a flurry of blue and white orbs consumed him.

Chris reappeared outside of Wyatt Halliwell's nursery. He had been doing this a lot recently. Ever since Wyatt decided that he trusted Chris Chris would come into his room at night to check on him. Maybe have a little talk. And then he would leave just as quietly, making sure his mothe- no- Piper didn't know he was there. Chris reached for the door, turning the knob ever so slowly. The door opened and Chris froze.

His world stopped.

There stood his mother, a demon held her close, an athame to her neck. The same demon that had killed her when he was only the age of fourteen. The demon smiled a sickly smile at him while Piper stared at him with fear. The fear that she was going to die. The same fear that Chris saw in his nightmares every night.

"Hello Chris. Long time no see huh?" The demons voice came out smooth, terrifying. Chris couldn't move, he knew he had too, but he couldn't.

"Cat got your tongue? Eh, that's alright I just came here to kill her." And with that Chris suddenly unfroze. His eyes widened as the demon lifted up the athame. Chris acted fast, telekinetically throwing the athame across the room out of the demons hand. Piper struggled against the demons grip, begging for a way out of this. The demon smirked at Chris another athame appearing in his hand. Chris tried getting it away from him again. But he was to late, he could only move the athame from where it was positioned at her heart. Instead the athame smothered itself into her abdomen. Piper let out a shriek, a cold scream that Chris hasn't been able to get out of his head ever since he was fourteen. The demon saluted Chris, shimmering quickly away.

Piper fell to the floor with a thud. Chris was at her side in seconds The athame was embedded into her abdomen. There was blood everywhere. On his hands, on her clothes, the floors. Chris felt the hot tears staining his face as he checked her pulse. She was still breathing, barely. Her eyes were in between open and closed. Chris shook his head, his sobs getting heavier. And without thinking he started to speak. "P-piper? Common, you have to say awake. I got you ok? You aren't going to die. Not again. You can't die! P-please don't die.. I .. I need yo-." Chris stopped himself from saying it. She was still half way conscious.

Without thinking Chris did the only thing he could think of. He called the only person that could help. "LEO! LEO I NEED YOU! PIPER'S BEEN HURT! LEO COMMON! PAIGE? PIPER'S BEEN HURT! LEO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" It felt like hours of screaming for his fathers name. It felt like hours as he watched his mother die in his arms, again. As he watched himself disappear, the sign that she was dying. Finally Chris saw the blue and white particles appear in the shape of his father. Instantly Leo saw Piper, he rushed to her side. He wasted no time in putting his hands over her abdomen letting the warm glow consume her body.

Chris watched as it happened. As the wound where she had been stabbed started to close up. Tears were still coming out of his eyes, his body was shaking. Piper gasped as the rest of the wound closed up. Chris stood up, moving away from his parents. He turned around. In all his life… he never thought he would ever see that scene again (except in his dreams). But- but he had. He watched his mother's murder go down the same way it had when he was fourteen. Except for one thing. He had been able to save her. This time. Chris' thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a voice,

Piper.

Chris turned around expecting her to yell at him for being at her house. But she didn't. She just stared. Her eyes clouded with confusion and ...concern..? "Chris…? Are you ok?" She reached for him but he backed up farther away from her. He shook his head violently. "I-I- I have to go. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be here.." And with that he left, Piper trying to grab him before he could do it.

But she couldn't. He was gone. Piper hit the ground with her hand before standing up. "What is with him? I try to get through to him and he leaves. I wasn't going to tell him to get out! I just wanted to talk!" Piper turned to where Leo stood, Wyatt in his arms. He just stared her. "Piper… you… almost died." Piper's irritation turned into realization. "Oh my god you're right." Leo nodded, staring down at the puddles of blood on the floor. "What the hell happened?!"

Piper sighed, crossing her arms. "Go get Paige and Phoebe. I'll tell you guys then." Leo nodded once again before putting Wyatt in his crib and disappearing into blue and white orbs. Piper looked down at the puddles of blood on the floor, her blood. She ran a hand over her face. So much for a no demon day.

Fifteen minutes, a new shirt, and scrubbed floors later a form of blue and white orbs got the attention of Piper as she sat in the living room. Wyatt in his play pen a few feet a way. Phoebe was the first one at her side. "Ooohhh Honey! We heard what happened. Are you ok?" Piper nodded as Paige came to sit on the other side of her. Leo stood in front of them. "Ok so what the hell happened _this_ time?" It was Paige that asked.

"I'm not even to sure.. I was just going to check on Wyatt when suddenly a demon had an athame to my throat. He didn't do anything.. he just said that it would be fun seeing the look on "his" face." Phoebe cocked her head. "Whadda mean his?" "Well the demon... he didn't do anything until Chris came. It was like he knew Chris was going to be in Wyatt's nursery. Like he was waiting for him." Leo shook his head. He felt a tiny bit angry that Chris came into Wyatt's nursery without asking. "Why was Chris in the nursery?" Piper shrugged, it wasn't really something she was thinking of at the time. "I don't know! But any way. Not even a couple minutes later Chris walked into the room and he just ... well he just froze. Staring at the demon and I." Paige raised an eyebrow. "Out of all of the times to freeze he picked then? Well that's great!" Paige said sarcastically.

Piper quickly shook her head, having a need to defend the boy. "No, it wasn't like that! He froze in fear.. like... well I don't know. It's the first time I've actually seen Chris afraid, actually terrified." Piper trailed off, she really wanted to know why Chris was so scared. In all of the time she's known him she hasn't seen many emotions scatter across Chris Perry's face. Especially terror. The emotion made him seem so young, not the hardened man, no boy, he usually was. She continued.

"Ok so then the demon started to speak. Said something like long time no see... and then he said he was just there to kill me..." "WAIT! So the demon KNEW Chris?" Piper nodded at Phoebe' question. "Can you guys let me finish! Sheesh! Ok so after that Chris suddenly unfroze and telekinetically got the athame out of the demons hand. The demon conjured another one and Chris tried to do the same thing but the demon was too fast. He only could move it so it was out of the reach of my heart. It went into my abdomen instead. The demon shimmered out and I dropped to the floor. I could hear him scream something. I think no. The rest is a little fuzzy." Phoebe started drawing comfortable circles into Piper's back. "It's ok sweetie just tell us what you remember." Piper smiled at her sister before continuing. "Ok well I remember Chris was talking to me. He told me I had to stay awake... That he had me. That I was going to be ok. He told me I wasn't going to die, not again. He said he... he..needed ... something.. I think he said he needed me." Leo Furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would he need you. Are you sure you didn't hear wrong? You were pretty out of it..?" Piper shrugged, but on the inside she wanted to know just as bad. It would make sense that she didn't hear right. Why would he say something like that? To her out of all people. Piper continued. "So Chris started calling Leo, he was shaking bad. Leo came and when I started seeing clearly and stuff Chris suddenly got up turning away from us. When I tried to talk to him he flinched away from me and said he was sorry that he came to the house. Then he just left. Leo went to you guys and he now we're here..."

They all stood/sat there for a minute, thoughts consuming their minds.

Phoebe was feeling a mix of different emotions. She was feeling a little grateful that Chris got to his sister in time. But she was also confused and scared. The confusion came from the fact that if Piper didn't hear wrong that means Chris said he needed her. Why would he need her? Well it wouldn't be the first time Phoebe saw Chris seem like he cared about Piper. She's seen it before. Hell, she saw the caring and hurt scatter across his face when Piper kicked him out of the manor. But even though she saw the very little of emotion that he showed.. she was still so confused. Why did he care?

She was also feeling scared. Scared because if Piper did hear right that means something happens to her. Something along the lines of death.

Paige was feeling quite similar to Phoebe. Of course she never saw the little emotion filter his face, only Phoebe did. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared for her sister or confused on to why Chris seemed to care so much.

Leo felt pretty much the same as the girls with a touch of anger at the boy. What the hell was he doing in Wyatt's nursery?!

"I am _soo_ confused." Paige was the first to say it. Leo sighed. "I say we call Chris, see if he'll talk. Especially since the demon might come back for Piper. But lets wait until tomorrow, it's pretty late now. Phoebe, Paige can you guys stay at he manor?"

The girls nodded. They would get their answers tomorrow one way or another. They were sure of it.

**Author's Note:** Ok so that is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Not a lot of action but we'll get to that.


End file.
